1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate generally to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for controlling a screen for indicating an overall system status.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies are being developed for enhancing the multi-functionality of the multifunction peripheral (MFP) using a Software Development Kit (SDK) to install functions such as an application added by a third party vendor or a web browsing function in addition to standard applications such as copy, scan, fax, and print applications.
The MFP may have the function of notifying a user of the status of an application so that the user may be aware of the availability of the application.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-39761 discloses an application platform for controlling a screen to display the statuses of applications as “enabled” or “disabled.”
However, the conventional image processing apparatus merely indicates a list of applications and their availability. That is, the display has to be switched to another screen in order to determine the overall status of the apparatus. Also, the availability of an application is conventionally indicated by the color of a light emitting diode (LED) of a corresponding hard function key, but detailed information on the status of the application cannot be determined unless the corresponding application screen is displayed.